1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for an interactive game which provides critical thinking, character and value development.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a number of books and articles which address character development in children have been published. These publications typically provide guidelines to parents or educators on the discipline and character development of children. Although games have also been developed to provide educational instruction and/or entertainment value, there is a lack of a game which provides a tool for teaching life skills and for developing the participant's critical thinking, character and values. In particular, there is a lack of an interactive game that guides children or adolescents through real life scenarios in which they can make their own value-based decisions and learn to solve their own social problems.